villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Syrup
Captain Syrup is a high-ranking female pirate who is in charge of the Black Sugar Pirates and has an infamous reputation. She serves as one of Wario's recurring villains that Wario himself considered to be his most hated nemesis second to Mario. Because of this Syrup has been the main antagonist of multiple Wario Land games. When it comes to treasure, her greed rivals Wario's own. Like many Wario characters, her name is a pun on food - this is a trend a few Wario villains have (such as Terrormisu and Count Cannoli). History ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land III'' Captain Syrup makes her first appearance Wario Land: Super Mario Land III, she is the captain of the Black Sugar Pirates (called the Brown Sugar Pirates in this game), and as the main antagonist. Wario, after losing his treasure and his castle, sets out to find new riches, and comes to the conclusion to get treasure by stealing it from someone else, who just so happened to be Captain Syrup. Syrup's gang has stolen many treasures, which are kept and guarded throughout Kitchen Island. One of the treasures Syrup's gang has stolen is a giant golden monument of Princess Peach, which they holding ransom to the Mushroom Kingdom. Ultimately, Wario decides to raid Syrup Castle, Captain Syrup's main base. During the battle, Syrup summons a Genie from a magic lamp, and hops onto its shoudlers as the two fly around, shooting fireballs at Wario. Eventually, Wario defeats the genie; however, Captain Syrup escapes by blowing up her own castle, promising to get her revenge. ''Wario Land II'' Captain Syrup returns in Wario Land II, where she raids Wario's Castle, stealing his treasure. As such, Wario returns to Kitchen Island to retake all the treasures that were stolen from him. Wario battles Syrup several times during this adventure, where she throws bombs, dashes at him, and controls a robot from one of her various aircrafts. Eventually, Wario defeats Syrup in combat and takes back all of her treasures. After Syrup's final defeat to Wario in this game, she was not heard from for a lengthy period of time. ''Wario Land: Shake It! In her first appearance in over a decade, Captain Syrup returns in ''Wario Land: Shake It!, featured as a protagonist. Captain Syrup is first shown robbing a museum for the Ancient Globe, which she uses to witness the capturing of the Merfle Tribe by the Shake King. She also finds out the existence of the Bottomless Coin Sack, which is owned by the Shake King. Wanting the treasure but not wanting to get her hands dirty, she sends a Merfle to lure Wario into the Shake Dimension with the promise of treasure, sending Wario on a quest to unknowingly retrieve the Bottomless Coin Sack for Captain Syrup. Captain Syrup's role in the game is to sell Wario maps of the different continents of the Shake Dimension at the Pirate Shop, which also sells healing items. Captain Syrup is shown to flirt with Wario, calling him "handsome" on several occasions. At the end of the game, Wario takes the Bottomless Coin Sack for himself, but Captain Syrup takes it while he's not looking and runs off. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Captain Syrup appears as a grab type primary spirit. Her spirit battle is on the Pirate Ship and is against Bayonetta and a giant King Dedede (representing the Genie from Wario Land) that is easily distracted by items that is pulled towards him. Gallery Capsyrup.png SyrupLand.png WLSyrup.png WLPortrait.png SyrupLand2.png SyrupShake.jpeg Trivia *In the American instruction manual of the game Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3, Captain Syrup is always referred to with gender-neutral words. This was done in order to keep her gender reveal a surprise. *In a Nintendo Power guide, she is mistakingly called "The Princess". *When the story of Wario Land: Shake It! was revealed in the Japanese Famitsu magazine, Captain Syrup was referred to as Maple, implying that her full name is Captain Maple Syrup. Despite this, her first name is never mentioned in the game. *Captain Syrup was the first main female villain in the Extended Mario Series. *Though her artwork depicts her with boots, her Wario Land 2 sprite appears to be barefoot, likely due to palette limitations. *She is so far the most recurring antagonist in the Wario series, appearing in three games overall. Navigation Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Wario Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Rogues Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Criminals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Anime Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Archenemy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mechanically Modified